A Power Unknown
by Sark-X-Stalker
Summary: Tsuzuki has received a new mission, one he's never had to do before. Can he and the gang solve such a complex mission revolving around a girl, her abusive father, and a mother that died mysteriously and disappeared? Another abnormal Yami No Matsuei fic.
1. Introduction

**A power unknown**

**Introduction: The Mission**

Twenty six year old Asato Tsuzuki ran his hand through his slicked hair.

His tall figure was the only human figure in the school classroom. He was the new math teacher for a high-class uniform school. However, he was not there to just teach math to a group of kids. He was there on a new mission. According to Konoe this was a mission that no one would ever have expected. Konoe was right. This upcoming mission was a very odd mission. Tsuzuki pulled a photograph out of his jacket pocket and stared at the picture. The picture was of Suiko Nagako, a fifteen-year-old girl standing in front of a two story blue and white painted house.

She had just moved in not to far away from the school. In fact she was going to be a walker. He sighed again for the millionth time. He felt bad that she would have to be caught up in this. Then again he could always erase her memory, but that would be wrong to deprive her of the truth. He shook his head. Sometimes things had to be done weather you wanted them done or not. Suddenly the principal's voice blared over the intercom. "Everyone report to the cafeteria for the arrival of our new members." Tsuzuki sighed and reluctantly got up walking to the door. "This is going to be a hard mission. Not to mention a hard day." He muttered to himself as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Yami No Matsuei, I'd be one happy camper… but so sorry no ownership here. The only characters I own are the Mary Sue's.

**A power unknown**

**Chapter one: Run In**

The alarm clock beside Suiko Nagako's bed blared into her ears. She rested her hand on the snooze button, as she lay still half asleep. She heard the sound of her bedroom door slam open and she tried to get up but it was too late. Searing pain shocked her body as a rough males hand hit her hard enough to throw her forward. Suiko's head collided with the bedside table with a crack and white-hot pain enveloped her. She then fell to the floor on her stomach. She tried desperately to stand but the man was too quick. He shoved her back onto the ground using his work boot. Suiko clenched her teeth together and kept quiet. "GET THE HELL UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" The man bellowed in his deep voice. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CANT EVEN DO ONE SINGLE THING IN THIS HOUSE!"

He boomed again. Suiko felt her head begin to throb and bit her tongue. The man kicked her side fiercely and stormed out the room yelling for her to get ready and that she was going to be late. Suiko listened as her door slammed behind him and swallowed feeling the tears of pain coming. She slowly got up off the dark violet carpet and slowly made her way into her walk in closet. She changed quickly, into her usual outfit. Consisting of a black t-shirt, dark denim jeans, white sneakers, and her ultimate favorite ivory trench coat type jacket with an odd silver belt to tie it up with. She pulled the brush through her hair quickly, and put it up into a ponytail with a violet colored hair tie. Her violet hues washed over her image frowning slightly at herself. She often hated how she looked on any day, and that included today as well.

Her platinum blonde hair swayed to her waist from her violet hair tie brushing the backs of her waistline. She ignored her own reflection right now and slipped her favorite necklace with her favorite pendant under her shirt. She heard her fathers car horn blare from outside. That was his way of saying good-bye in the mornings. Suiko ignored this as well and scooped up her one strap black book bag. The kind you put over your shoulder and the actual backpack part was hanging at your side. She grabbed her keys to the house and walked outside checking the time on her watch. She sucked in her breath and quickly locked the front door as her father's car sped away. She took off running down the sidewalk towards her new school as she shoved the keys into her jean pocket. Running through lawns, jumping fences, all in all taking any short cut she could find.

She breathed heavily and checked her watch looking at the time. She was late by about thirty minutes. She grimaced forgetting to look up and slammed into the back of someone. She didn't cry out as she fell, or even when she hit the hard cement. She gently rubbed at the back of her head. Looking up, her elbows supporting her weight. It was a boy, about her age that stood above her. His emerald green eyes and his face showed no emotion while his blonde wispy hair fell onto his forehead. He was wearing a blue suit, a school uniform, and black formal looking shoes. Her gaze scanned him once more before she realized his hand was outstretched in an attempt to help her up. Suiko shut her slightly gapping mouth, and stood up herself, ignoring the offer. She quickly grabbed her book bag and realized he was still staring at her. She turned to him without a smile. "I'm sorry for running into you. I have to go now." She said blankly as she ran towards the school building. Not realizing she had dropped her special sketchbook.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry, short first chapter. How do you like it so far eh? Tips? I know I haven't been describing the characters properly; I plan on doing so in the next chapter. Thanks a million for reading and I do hope you'll review!


End file.
